Black Frost
by Raven41
Summary: Elsa Has come of age for her coronation, but really don't want to be queen, she's fighting to control her 'curse' but as a proper lady, she of cause have to go through with it. As the party goes on and her sister is having a blast, Elsa herself is interruped by a darkly stranger, she never in her life had seen, but yet understands her and want to help her. A PitchxElsa story
1. A Dark meeting

**Okay this is my first time writing a story like this, i've really begun to like the thought of Pitch and Elsa together.  
****I got the idea for it from a video named Cold and Dark about Pitch and Elsa.  
So yea, this is my take on PitchxElsa couple**

**But yea, please go easy on the rookie ^^  
but always open for feedback!**

* * *

**Black Frost**

**_All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knows how this feels like. But now I see I was wrong._**

**It has been three years since the king and queen has shipwrecked and Elsa has come of age for coronation,**  
**too much of Elsa's disagreement and Anna's enthusiasm.  
But there was nothing Elsa could do to stop their**  
**butler Archer from opening the castle and crowning Elsa, as the king had told him to go through with, 8**  
**years ago, when Elsa was a kid.**

**As some of the first sunlight hits Anna's window and her eyes, she squeezes them a little tighter while**  
**turning around in bed just to wake up to the first knocks from a gentle hand.**

**"_Princess Anna, are you awake?"_ asked the two girls' butler, Archer with a sore and calm voice.**

**"_I'm awake, I'm awake!"_ she quickly responded while still sitting in her bed with closed eyes, not realized what day it was.**  
**As she slowly half opens her own eyes while yawning, she gaze upon a beautiful dress that was made ready**  
**for the big day, well she thought it was a big day.**  
**Quickly as she was able too, she got out of her bed, all cheerful and happy and got in her dress.**  
**As she charges happy though the corridors of the castle and almost ran pass her sister Elsa's room.**  
**Anna stops up for a second or two, looking at the door that has been closed as long as she can remember.**  
**Only the Butler has been allowed to visit her sister, which made her a little sad and took a step closer.**  
**Anna stood now in front of her sisters' door, placing a hand on the handle but stops in her action and sigh**  
**as she walk off and out to the courtyard of the castle.**

**As Anna walks off and disappears, another sigh came from the door, but on the other side.**  
**Elsa was sitting on the other side of the door, with the head leaning up at it, she really didn't know**  
**what to do, as the future queen she has responsibility and her parents would defiantly want her to rule like**  
**they did – she looks up, and sees her own work of frustration throughout her years of pain in crystal clear**  
**ice spikes sticking out of the ceiling and making a thin layer.**

**"_Why... why should both of you die..?"_ She asked out in the room while sitting in a fetal position with her arms around her legs.**

**Of cause, no one answered her back, which made her feel so much more alone with this burden and pulled**  
**herself even closer.**  
**A soft knock on the door snapped her out of her own thoughts and replied to the knock:**

**"_Yea… who is it?"_**

**"_It's Archer, miss. May I come in?"_ The old butler gently asked.**

**"_Oh… yea of cause Archer, I'm sorry"_ Elsa quickly apologized and unlocked the door for the elderly man.**  
**The butler closed the door after him and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted by the other staff or Anna.**

**"_I-I'm sorry for the mess Archer, it's so hard to control myself"_ She begun while going back in her usually**  
**fetal position when the butler notice the ice spikes and the thin layer of ice covering the glasses, even the**  
**walls that surrounds them, was covered in small but clear snowflakes.**

**Archer the butler, kneeled down in front of Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smile**  
**when they eyes met.**

**"_Don't be sad miss, I know it's hard for you, I've seen you grow from just a kid, to a strong and independent  
woman. You have to be strong, for your parents, and yourself"_ Archer said, trying to comfort her.**

**"_Don't give up on me now miss"_ He said and helped Elsa up on her feets as Elsa gave a little smile back, or**  
**tried – in truth she wasn't happy, her power kept getting out of control and she has really hard time**  
**controlling it, which just made her even more scared of her 'curse' and just wanted to be alone where no**  
**one could get hurt from her.**

**As the butler left the room to attend to other matters, since it was the day the coronation were to happen.**  
**Elsa took a deep breath and walked over to her window and looked down on her little window wooden**  
**counter where her gloves was laying.**  
**She looked out of her window and could see how a crowd of people were building up all across the world**  
**and without batting an eye; she put on her gloves and turned around towards the door.**

**"_Open the gates!"_**

**As the guards open the two double gates and all the people starts to venture in the courtyard, Anna, Elsa's**  
**sister ran out really enjoying the people around her and the fact that she's finally were able to get out of the castle.**  
**While the servants welcomed the newly arrived guests and guiding them to the open double door, that**  
**leads them into the main hall and further in to the coronation room, where the archbishop stood leaned**  
**over the book of Christ while the guests were finding their seat.**

**"_All rise for the queen"_ and as a respond, all got up looking over to the side where the future queen of**  
**Arendelle slowly walked in, with her hands in front of her, merged into one another.**  
**When Elsa stop and stood with her nose pointed at the archbishop that stood ready with her tiara in his**  
**hands, she bend a little forward and got the tiara placed on her head.**

* * *

**While all that was on going, not too far away from the castle and city, in the tree lines shadow.**  
**A high tall slim figure with one hand placed on the tree trunk and only half of his body side in the light.**  
**A little smirk formed on the figures cheek as the person disappears in the shadow and reappeared in the**  
**church high up on a wooden pillar, standing up while leaning with arms crossed at another wooden pillar as he**  
**looked down at the newly crowned Elsa.**  
**When he gazed upon the new queen of Arendelle he did not see a happy queen, nor proud of being queen. But a**  
**woman that wanted to be alone and away from everyone else.  
But he also saw a darkness inside of her, which gave him a wolf like smile.**

**As all of them begins to move to the ball hall, the darkly shadow figure disappear again as if nothing ever happen.**  
**Anna was having great fun talking with a stunning tall, well-dressed man named Hans, from the Southern**  
**isles and while Elsa was trying to keep herself calm, though it was very difficult for her.**

**Without notice the people passing by her, or the dancing couple or even the music playing… all noise.**

**_*No no no.. I-I can control it, don't let it control me.. I'm stronger than this, don't let it go*_ she stood with her**  
**arms warped around herself, closing eyes and in her own thoughts, when she suddenly gets pulled back**  
**into the real world.**

**"_Now this is the one I'm looking for" _said the mysterious tall, lithe person with dull pale-gray skin,**  
**golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, and glossy black hair that is spiked formed.**  
**When she realized that he were talking to her, she got a mix feeling of surprising and got a little scared for the tall**  
**person, which quickly cracked a smile to her: "Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you!"**

**"_I'm sorry, I'm confused"_ she replied back a voice that was more at eased and rised an eyebrow.**

**"Why are you holding back?" He asked her with his arms and hands together, behind his back walking a little closer to Elsa.**

**"_I-I don't know what you're talking about"_ she reply back to him now slightly more nervous but didn't moved.**

**"_I know what you are, Queen Elsa, and I can help you"_ the tall man said with a gentle almost soft voice with**  
**a little smile on his cheek.**

**_*Wha.. what? How could he know?*_ she thought to herself.**

**"_No… I can't, sorry"_ she said, while trying to fit in the crowd, where some started to notice that, the queen**  
**was talking to a stranger. Which they started to wonder who could be. Pretty much anyone who tried to**  
**talk to her, got a gentle request to let her be.**

**"_You don't have to be alone with this burden.. I believe in you"_ He said still giving her a little smile**

**"_My answer is no"_ she replied with a little more determent and started to**  
**walk off the ball, she just had to get away from everything and back to her own room, where she could be herself, and not be bothered by anyone else.**  
**As she turned her back to the tall mysterious man, a slight change in his face changed, in annoyance that he**  
**couldn't get the way he wanted it to turn out.**  
**"_I think you should go"_ she told him while slowly walking away and towards the door.**

**"_You wanted to be left alone, done – But first…"_ As he took her glove, she turned around and tried to get it back.**

**"_Hey give me my glove!"_ she said with an even more nervous and a little panic in her voice.**

**_"Let me ease your mind about one thing – they'll never accept you"_**

**"_Enough"_ she said with her hands around herself while walking with closed eyes, trying to close of the truth**

**"_After all, you're not one of them"_**

**_"I said, ENOUGH!" _With an almost a sore and panic over making it stop, she turned around**  
**at everyone and the dark person she was talking to, in an almost scream,**  
**she launch a wave of frost in a half circle wide, making everyone take one step back in chock.****  
**

**Everyone was in completely utterly surprised over what they saw; one of them was the Duke of Weselton.**  
**He holds his arms up in front of his own head almost in horror, like she was some sort of monster, a witch**  
**to run after them all.**

**"_Sorcery"_ the duke in mere horror said and looked at her like she was a witch**

**The only man who wasn't in chock or in horror was the tall darkly man, he only stood there with a little**  
**grin, looking at what everyone else saw as something to be afraid of, he on the other hand embraced it,**  
**saw the beauty and uniqueness.**

**In terror of what everyone would do to her, she fled, though the door and down the corridor without giving**  
**her sister or Archer a glance.**  
**This was too much for her, she HAD to get away from here and out in the open. Just to be herself and not**  
**to think of hurting anyone else anymore.**  
**The moment she went thought the double door and out of sight, the tall darkly man disappear**  
**in the shadows without anyone else notice.**

**Though a back door she came out to the big lake, surrounding the castle.**  
**She turned around when a familiar voice talked behind her, standing in the doorway. The duke cried out**  
**loud in terror at her: "Monster, somebody get her!"**  
**And as she slowly with her hands in front of her, trying to explain to the people now standing in the doorway behind the duke.**

**"_No please, don…"_ But before she got to finish her sentence, her foot torched the cold water behind her**  
**and as like all the other things she touched, it turned first to a thin layer of snowflake but quickly change to a**  
**completely frozen, rigid and hard ice when touched by her.**  
**As the water quickly changes to ice, she saw her chance to run, and run she did. But as soon as she torches the water,**  
**more and more while running, begun to spread out and freeze everything it torches, and by that**  
**change, the weather and the surroundings as well as the environments transformed into a hash, and evil winter.**


	2. Let it go

**As Elsa ran away from what has been her home, the place she could be herself, was no more.**  
**She could never return to Arendelle, not even to see her sister or butler Archer, All gone.**  
**She didn't even notice where or what she ran by, all she wanted, is to be alone and away from all the people in Arendelle.**  
**While she was running, the storm was affected by her emotions, which meant the storm Elsa created**  
**was strongest around her in a wide area and hurled and pushed around everything on the ground in her way.**

**As she ran through the deep forest that surrounded Arendelle, she disappeared deeper and deeper**  
**inside of it and soon as there was no one to be seen in miles area.**  
**First then did she stop. Elsa now stood by a big old pine tree and looked**  
**around, completely silent, other than the sounds of forest animals in the distant.**  
**She layed her back up at the tree trunk, with closing eyes she slowly glided down the trunk**  
**as she pulled her arms around herself and sat in the same fetal position as she had be sitting in back in her room, in the castle.**

**Putting her head between her kneecaps, the tears slowly begins to slid down her cheeks**  
**but ends up as small snowflakes as it leaves her chin.**  
**Her sobbing is quickly drowned by the biting wind, blowing it her hair, though the cold never bothered her much, she could never freeze, nor getting warmer.**  
**Her body temperature had always been under the freezing point or lower, it had always changed depended by the weather.**  
**But never over zero and was right now close to minus twenty, twenty-five degrees.**

* * *

**High up in a tree, stood the pale-gray skinned man and looking down on the crying platinum blonde coloured girl, sitting by herself in the snow by a tree.**  
**He just stood there and for the first time, didn't knew what to do, on the one hand, he felt like it wasn't his concert of what happened to the girl, cause really, he was Thé Nightmare King – The boogeyman, why on earth should he help her any further?**  
**The fact that he actually choose to help her back at the castle, she should be thankful, but instead she refuses to take his help?!**  
**But on the other hand, as he look down on her, he sees something in her, nothing he never experienced in any human being before, not even in Jack Frost.**  
**He sees a.. a darkness but also a light he can't take, it makes him feel almost.. enchanted, deep down in his darkest corner of his heart, had something awoken, but partly he saw something about her that reminded him of himself a long time ago.**

**He suddenly catches himself in standing and just – looking at her, he snaps out of it and turns his back to her, but not before he looked over his shoulder to gaze upon her one last time before he vanish in the shadow.**

* * *

**Elsa looked up, because she thought she heard something, but was nothing.**  
**She still sobbed but wasn't as strong as when she sat down by the tree. She had to get up and keep moving, cause she couldn't stay here.**  
**By using the back of her hand, she wiped the tears away that hadn't been merge part of her surrounding weather.**  
**She pulled herself up and moved forward to the unknown.**  
**By walking with her arms around as a kind of comfort to herself, as the voices and choks of the people and the duke in the castle said to her.. "monster".**  
**She finally got out of the forest and stood by the feets of one of the country's big mountain.**  
**But it didn't stop her and starts to walk up the mountain.**

**She looks around with her hands holding each other close in her lap, she began to realise how alone she actually was.**  
**On her own and without her sister or Archer.**  
**In her own thoughts, as she walks up at the mountain, a shadowing figure reappears behind her**  
**and again stands the pale-gray skinned man but with a slightly open mouth, not knowing what to do, he could see how much she struggled to find herself and putted everything together that had crushed in matter of second.**  
**It somehow pained him to see such a beautiful 'creature' as her, in sorrow.**  
**He wanted to do something, but just couldn't think of anything.**

**_"They never really believed in you…"_ He said with a saddened voice.**  
**He could see how Elsa tried to accept the fact that he was right and everything was a lie…**  
**the cheerfulness they had given her when she was made queen – all a lie.**

**_"I was just trying to show you that"_ he told her as he looked away with closed eyes, cause of the struggle he was in to say those things, as it was the first time he ever felt the need to help another person, a human even.**

**_"But I understand..."_ He then said and looked up at her, as she turns around and looked him direct in the eyes**  
**and a little smile starts to form on her face.**  
**At first she wanted to get mad at him for telling her the truth…**  
**but the more he tries to talk to her, the more she understood, it was not his fault, and he was just**  
**trying to help her.**  
**It actually made her a little happy inside that one person knew how it felt and how it was to be on your own.**

**_"Thank you"_ she thanked him but still had a little sadness in her voice, so it cracked at the end of her thanked.**

**_"I know what feels like to be left behind, to be afraid of your own powers, but you shouldn't._**  
**_They're the ones who should be afraid, there are so much you can do with your powers, don't let it go to waste"_ he tried to explain to her, making her see**  
**how much more she can use her power instead of being fearful for it.**

**_"I don't know… "_ she said with doubt in her voice, she was torned by the fact that she couldn't return.**  
**But again, the more she thought about it, the more intriguing it got with the idea of just let her power out and let it go.**

**_"Common, what could go wrong?"_ He asked persistent with his hands together and arms a little bend forward.**  
**At that moment in her life she told herself, 'fuck it' and pulled her last glove off and threw it up in the air for the wind to take it away.**  
**She turned around so she had her back to the pale-gray skinned man and lifted her left hand a little and as she did that, almost magic like, dancing snow and snowflakes started to show from her hand, but not like something opened in her hand to get out, no it was as if she created it out of pure air.**

**As she starts to create snow from both her hands slowly walking further up the mountain side while the pale-gray skinned man stood behind her, a little smile slowly started to show, but it wasn't the usually mysterious darkly smile.**  
**This was a smile haven't showed since… well since he had a wife and wasn't a dark, twisted Nightmare King.**

**He just stood there and watches as Elsa launch her first wave of snow and tiny little snowflakes towards a snow hill to their side, as it blends in with the rest of the snow hurling around in the wind.**  
**As she keeps on walking, she looked at her cape, being pulled around by the wind.**  
**She releases the cape and let's it go and let the wind take that too.**  
**As the cape flies away, the pale-gray skinned man looked up after the cape,**  
**but looks over at her again, only to see Elsa walking backwards with her arms bend 90 degrees with clenched fists.**  
**She turns around with a big smile, as if all the pain and sorrow were gone from her.**  
**She felt alive and like a new person, which the Nightmare King notice and burst out in even a joyful laugh as Elsa turns around and kept running towards the cliff.**

**As she got to a cliff, she didn't wanted to stop but instead:**  
**Like a blizzard, she moved with an incredible speed and half way over the cliff, half a bridge was made out of pure crystal clear ice, almost purple-ish in colour.**  
**But that didn't stop Elsa.**  
**She just kept on running and the stair-bridge was formed with her bare hands out just touching where the railing would appear.**  
**When she got to the end she casts snow up in the air like she did when she was a kid.**  
**He was close to unspeakable over the power and beauty she possess.**  
**He was amazed and couldn't help but letting his jaw drop a little for her.**

**But what really took him by surprise, was when she ran a few feets away from the stair-bridge she just had made.**  
**Was when she stomped her right foot down in the snow.**  
**But instead of making a footprint, a big clear and pure snowflake in a ice like platform, started to form and grow bigger, wider and got closer and closer till it formed a circle platform with the same purple-ish colour, so you couldn't see through it.**  
**She then begun to raise the ground from the mountain, she had just stood on, and the pale-gray skinned man only just got on before it was too late for him to get on by human ways.**

**He just stood there, amazed by everything Elsa did and saw how she created walls as well as pillars to hold the structure and roof, and out of the ceiling a chandelier in a diamond like shape begun to take form.**

**He just stood there at looked at it all without words; he was stunned and didn't expect such a creation.**  
**She then loses her hair from the knot and let a long wide braid get lose and pull back some of the hair in her face.**  
**She then suddenly starts to raise her arms up and out of nowhere in microscopic, almost carbon nano sized ice crystals, slowly making herself a crystal blue dress with a long close to transparent cape, as she walks towards a balcony with the pale-gray skinned man walking behind her, just smiling and was for some reason enjoying himself.**

**Elsa turns around to face him, first looking at her own hands, almost couldn't believe how great it felt to let loose and be free from restrictions and the law of being a queen.**  
**She looked up at the pale-gray skinned man, just wanted to hug him, for showing her true power and her true self.**


	3. The Handsome, The Flower and The Ice Man

**_"No no no.. What do you think, you're doing?!" _The_ local_ wood trader yelled rather annoyed to another man, who was trying to stable the woods on top of each other.**

**_"You have to do it like this, or the wood will fall apart!"_ forcing the lumber out of the poor man's hand.**

**_"Well how should I know, it had to be placed down in THAT order?!"_ Replied the other one to the wood trader, which he shouldn't have done, because the wood trader was terrible at controlling his anger, and now he had a chance to let out his frustrations on the man in front of him. **  
**And soon after, an argument between these two gentlemen broke out in the middle of the city and if it hadn't been for Hans, they'll both would have ended with a blood nose and even some broken bones, if unlucky, over something as simple as wood placing.**

**The frosty and icy cold weather Elsa created, has taken a bad turn on pretty much everyone in the city and castle, and it was hard enough for Hans and Anna to keep people from either getting into a fight or in an argument. **  
**The only thing people could do was standing at small fire places, which were placed around the city, for people to warm themselves, when heading from place to place. **  
**Even the strong men, working with ice, cutting it and transporting it, had very little luck with even breaking the ice of, as if the water was frozen from top to bottom.**

**Since the runaway of Elsa, the new queen of Arendelle.  
Everything has been closed off by the owners, so there was not many shops left open for business, but people tried to get though the daily life and trying to ignore the harsh winter that weaken their bones and body.  
As Anna was walking down the corridor looking outside thinking of her sister, she overheard some talking from a room, not far from where she was walking, and the curiosity part of her got the better of her and as quite as she could be, sneaking along the corridor till she got to the door, standing ajar. **  
**The closer Anna got to the opening, the clearer the voices got till she got to the opening, just to the side, so no one would notice her.**

**_"We have to do something!"_ The Duke said while walking from side to side while waving his hands up in the air, all frustrated that he couldn't get home, or do anything to make the 'curse', that their queen had casted over the whole place, to disappear.**

**_"What do you want us to do?!"_ Another slightly taller in height but also in the sides, asked out of pure annoyance.**

**Anna remembered the gentleman, he was one of the lords, also arrived by ship, and was from the neighbouring country, which sold wine and other delicate goods, which showed on his abdomen.**

**_"Well I could gather a party of my most trusted men and try to get to the closes city nearby?"_ The tallest of them all suggested and was one of the ship captains. He was the tallest and had a big alloy orange moustache, bigger than the Duke's white moustache. **  
**He had a monocle and with one hand in his cerulean coloured vest pocket and the other on his back. **

**_"Hah, you? The only thing you are able to, is standing on a boat, ordering people around! You wouldn't even be able to get out of the forest, not while this blasted winter is going on"_ The Duke stopped for a min to laugh at what he saw as a stupid suggestion and got back to his wandering from side to side**

**_"I beg your pardon?"_ He asked offended to the short duke, walking side to side, cursing to himself.**

**_"I was handpicked by the king himself, for leading his fleet into battle; I could without a doubt survive that forest with no trouble! But I doubt that someone from a puny place like Weasel Town would even know how to survive any other place than his own bed"_ The Captain in a offended tone, but still had his gentleman voice in the reply back at the Duke, which stopped in a moment notice when the captain had said the word he hated the most: Weasel Town.**

**_"It's Weaselton!"_ He almost roared back the captain like a little child, while the captain stood tall and wouldn't back down to such a little man.**

**_"Enough of you two"_ a voice said, from a couch, which got both of men to stop arguing and looked at the last of the four gentlemen.**

**Anna couldn't at first see who it were, because of the others standing in her view, but when he spoke and got up, she could without a doubt see it was Hans, with the crimson red hair and slender body.  
She almost revealed her position at the door from a sigh as she laid her eyes on him, but quickly snapped out of it, but showed in her eyes, that she had a big crush on him and his handsomeness.**

**He would find a way to stop this weather and get her sister back again, of that she was sure.**

**_"Gentlemen, it doesn't help to offend each other, we have to find a way to end this 'misunderstanding' and get our queen to remove the 'curse' from this country"_ he said with a worried look in his eyes.**

**But before they got to go on with their debate, a sudden scream came from the door and they all looked at the voice and saw the young princess and sister to Elsa.  
The reason she had yelled out like that, was because something had started to crawl up at her foot, so she got a jump scare when she saw it was a spider.**

**_"Oh… Hello, don't mind me I'm just passing through!"_ She greeted them with her usually energetic smile and waving while standing on one foot, holding the other one in her hands like she was shaking it to get the spider off.**

**_"Oh my god, are you alright Anna?"_ Hans quickly asked while already standing by her side and hold both his hands on her cheeks and looking direct in her eyes, like he was searching for any injuries**

**_"I'm alright Hans, it was just a spider"_ Anna explained with a little flashy red colour on her cheeks.  
She didn't like to make him worry too much about her. **  
**But she couldn't help but feel a kind of warmth being close to him, which made her bite her under lip a little while looking at him.**

**_"Ah thank god, that's good"_ he added while keeping the eye contact with Anna, almost as hypnotized by the beauty of her.**

**_"Arhm, Princess Anna, Hans?"_ the Duke started in a cough manner, trying to get Hans' attention, which he got after a few seconds of trys.**

**_"Maybe our Princess could go and talk with our newly crowned queen?"_ He suggested suddenly looked all calm, not like his usually self.**

**_"Absolutely not! That is out of the question"_ Hans cried out, putting his hand on her shoulder, standing tall and firm, ready for defending her for outcome suggestions.**

**But to every one's surprise, even the duke. **  
**Anna agreed to be the one to go and told them that it was her sister, so she was in a way responsible for getting her sister back. **  
**Hans could not believe what he heard and turned around to stand face to face with her again, telling her that he is concerned for her life and it would be too dangerous. **  
**He didn't liked it at all but she calmed him down and said she would get her good friend to show her the way, one that knew the ways around the forest.**

* * *

_**"No way, I am not gonna go out there, with this winter around!"**_

**_"Please Kristoff!"_ Anna begged with both her hands gathered like she was begging to god.**

**_"No, I'm not gonna do it damn it!"_ He said again, folded his arms and turned to the side looking away in annoyance of the little princess, trying to get him out there.**

**Then Anna pulled off a dirty trick, that Kristoff would hate but still be interested in**

**_"You will get carrots for it… a lot of carrots"_ she suddenly said, with a big smile.**

**_"How many?"_ He asked turning his head a little towards her.**

**_"Whole three big sachets, full of carrots"_ she said, still giving him a big innocent smile.**

**_"Myeea.. I'll don't quite know.. that is a lot of carrots"_ He added while scratching his neck.**

**_"Arh.. Please don't give me that look.. I hate when you do that!"_ he said holding with one hand over his eyes, like it was something horrible to look at.**

_**"N-no!..!"**_

_**"Anna, stop it! Hahaha"**_

**_"I mean it!.. Mjarh.. ALRIGHT..!"_ He said, finally surrendered to the big puppy eyes and poking to his side.**

**_"Yes!"_ Anna jumped happy in the air**

**Anna and Kristoff had been friends ever since they were children, and pretty much became best friends, since after her sister Elsa looked herself in her own room. **  
**She always knew he would help her in needs, he was just playing hard to get, and she knew he was very tickling and the carrots always helped pressuring him into doing things, cause both Kristoff and Sven, his reindeer companion and sled puller, love carrots. **  
**While Kristoff was on with the packing the sled with gear, food and many other things, Anna were standing together with Hans, feeling his hand on her cheek. She placed her own hand on his and gave him a little smile, slowly getting red cheeks, more than usually, which Hans notice and gave her a big warm smile right after he gave her a little kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear. **

**_"Promise me you'll get back, my prin.."_ but was cut off by Kristoff already seated on the leaderseat calling out for her to come.**

**Anna finally got on the sled beside Kristoff, but notice him giving her a smirk of a smile, with a raised eyebrow, looking at her.**

"What?" She asked him with a weird look.

**_"So.. how was the kiss?"_ He asked, already knew she would get her flashy red colour on her cheeks, if he mentioned Hans.**

**_"Oh shut up and go"_ she said and gave him a push while smiling.**

**And does Kristoff set off with Anna at his side into the forest, going for the ice queen, far out in the distance, while Anna looked back at the city, the castle.. and Hans, as everything started to be smaller and fade out as they got deeper into the forest, till they were completely gone from the sight.**


	4. An unexpected View

**Like an eagle diving through the air for its pray, Kristoff's sled moved silent through the snowy landscape,  
only leaving tracks from the sled runners and the hooves from his reindeer, that he named Sven.  
As trees were passing by, the wind became stronger and more snow were hurling  
around them, so they had to strap their linden cloth around their mouth and nose and tighten the thick animal  
skin hood, cause it became really hard for both of them to see past two to three meters ahead of them.**

**_"WE HAVE TO FIND SHELTER BEFORE THIS STORM MAKES IT TO HARD TO DRIVE IN"_**** Kristoff yelled to Anna while trying to guide Sven  
through the thicker and thicker show storm who began to rage around them.**

**Anna was sitting trying to warm herself with placing her hands under her armpits for keeping the warmth inside.  
Kristoff turned the sled to the left of the old worn road and kept on going, because he knew  
there was a cave close by, he used himself when the winter was too harsh for him to go on.**

**Luckily his memory hasn't taken damage by all the winters ago, to be honest;  
he almost missed the cave, cause of the large amount of snow, hiding it away  
from any unfortunately souls, unlucky enough to overlook it.**

**With a quick pull in his leather strap, Sven the reindeer, stopped and he dumped off the sled.  
The moment he landed in the thick and deep snow, half of his body disappeared in the snow,  
and as he fought his way through it, to a big door with a little glass window in the middle top, a lot of snow came pouring  
in with him, covered in snow and a thumb up for Anna and Sven to see as green light.**

**After some pushing, he finally got the big door to shut again and lighted a torch in both sides.  
Anna was quite surprised by the sheer size of this place, and couldn't help but comment on the cave.  
****_"Waauw.. This hideout looks amazing!"_**** She said in surprise but quickly turned around and slapped Kristoff's side.**

**_"Auv, hey what was that for?!"_**** He asked, placing his hands on  
his shoulder, first looking over at Sven with a raised eyebrow and then looking back at Anna.**

**_"Why haven't you told me about this awesome hideout?!"_**** She demanded to know  
while walking around looking at everything, while still holding her hands within her own armpits.**

**_"Because you.. uhm.. never asked me before?"_**** He replied with his hand in his hair, clutches at the back  
on his head, walking over to Anna, which stood still over at a wooden counter, looking down  
on a beautiful handmade necklace, that had some weird runes which had  
a weird glow to the small stone runes, and for some reason it pulled  
her closer to it, totally forgot what they was talking about before.**

**_"Oh yea, I'm totally sorry for not telling you it"_**** apologized Kristoff as he stepped in between Anna  
and the necklace and snapping it off the counter and in his pocket without Anna noticing it.  
As Anna snaps out of her trance, she shaked her head and looks around and sees Kristoff in front of her.**

**_"Wow.. What just happen?"_**** She asked as if she had forgotten what just had happen.**

**_"I'm sorry Anna, but the necklace is kinda a family piece that are.."_**** He stopped and listens to the biting wind outside of the cave.  
He slowly stepped over to the small window and looked outside.**

**_"What is it Kristoff?"_**** Anna asked him, raising an eyebrow.**

**As she walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking outside.**

**_"I thought I heard something in the wind, but was probably nothing"_**** said Kristoff sound more in his usually self,  
but as soon as he turns around to look at Anna, Anna had a weird look that made him look back again  
and suddenly, a black figure, standing out in the snow, not affected by the biting cold or the hurricane of snow.**

**_"What the hack is that?"_**** Asked Anna as she squeezed her eyes a little more together, trying to make out what it was,  
but the only thing they could see, was that it had four legs and looked much like  
a black horse, but for some reason, looked unnatural because of how to shadowing moved.**

**_"I don't know, but I don't like how it's looking direct at us"_**** he admitted as it shrieked and thundering away  
in the storm leaving a weird shadowing almost black snow-ish, as if the shadow, the horse left behind it, hang in the snow  
for a short time till it had taken over part of it.**

**_"Hm.. it looks like it's gone, but we better get some rest"_**** he said and pulled out a mattress from a shelf, placing beside some hay where Sven already was sleeping. Anna got a thick blanket to keep her warm while Kristoff used the hay and Sven's body heat to keep him tempered.  
They didn't get any more interruptions that night and slept rather well through it.**

**Anna woke up by the shaking of Kristoff's hand on her shoulder.**

**_"Hey sleepy troll, wake up"_**** he said while kneeling beside her.**

**_"Whaat.. what happen, where am.. oh is it already morning?"_**** She yawned looking around; the snow in the trees was mirroring the sun and made its way through the small window in the door.**

**_"Jup, the sun has just raised from the horizon and Sven is already strapped to the sled and ready to go"_**** He explained as he walked over to the door and opened it up and turned around and looked at Anna.**

**_"Yea yea.. I'm coming I'm coming"_**** she said, still tired from getting up so early.**

**She wasn't used to get up so early, she was more a sleepy head in the morning.  
Slowly walking her way out of the cave, yawning again as she blinked, momentarily blinded by the sharp sunlight, getting it her eyes.  
And without a moment later, was they off for the show queen again, luckily the storm had settle down and the weather was clear to ride through the forest.**

**_"So.. uhm yea, so how exactly do you plan on confronting her?"_**** Kristoff suddenly asked while still holding his eyes on the road.**

_**"Oh.. well, never really thought that far actually, I probably figuring something out along the way" **_**she responded with her usually energetic self as she laid back and putted her feets on the front railing. She was quite sure that she could get her sister back and undone this winter.**

**_"Hey wow wow, I've just polished the front!"_**** He said while removing her feets from the front railing and rubbed it with his fingers.  
As they turned around a corner, they got out on a mountain road with a wall of rocks  
to their right side, where Kristoff sat, and a very steep cliff to their left where Anna sat.**

**_"Uhm.. You do know how to ride your sled in this area, right?"_**** She asked nervous and moved a little closer to the right holding his arm in her hands, like she would fall out anytime soon.**

**_"This path? Yea I've rode it many times.. I think"_**** He said looking around**

**_"I'm just kidding Anna, I've definitely been here before"_**** He added reassuring while holding his hands up in defence, cause her face got just a little whiter when he said he wasn't sure.**

**_"Not funny!"_**** She said, dashing his shoulder with her hand.**

**_"We're not far from the mountain"_**** He suddenly said and looked around.  
Ice was beginning to show in ice spikes forms and got bigger and bigger the closer they got to the mountain. A smaller forest appeared as they moved deeper into it.  
Kristoff stopped the sled, much to Anna's surprise and looked like a question mark as Kristoff released Sven from the sled robs.**

**_"We can't go on with the sled"_**** he told her and pointed at some trees, standing extremely close to each other and closed off a large enough path for the sled to come through, but still large enough for people and animals to pass through.  
As almost new fallen snow got pressed down and made a silent crash sound under their booths as they walked towards the last part of the forest and get to the outset of the mountain.**

**_"Waaaow.."_**** Was the only thing Anna and Kristoff could say when they got to what looked like a big castle?**

**As both Kristoff and Anna begun to walk, or try, was actually quite hard for them, cause everything was made of ice.  
And as Anna, closed followed by Kristoff, got to the last stair and the big ice double door, she turned around to her best friend and made a little grin to him.**

**_"I think it's best if you wait out here, I don't know how she will be when we meet"_**** she explained with a while biting her lower lip slightly.**

**She didn't like to just leave her best friend alone, but this was something she had to do alone.  
At first he complained that ice was his life and that she couldn't just leave him without letting him at least see the inside.  
But changed mind, since he didn't got anything out of begging and he kinda could understand we she wanted to do that part alone.**


	5. Black Within

**Suddenly the sound of the front door getting open, made the pale-gray skinned and Elsa to turn their attention  
to the stairs down to the first floor, they both could hear a conversation or sort of a conversation between to people.  
The pale-gray skinned man looked at Elsa and gave her a small wolf-like smile.**

**_"Didn't knew you would get visitors"_ He said and walked over to one of the ice pillars to look down at the entrance and saw two people standing and talking, or it looked like the male was annoyed over something.**

**_"Come and look at our new visitors"_ He said and took a step back for Elsa to look down which made a little surprised sound and turned around to placed her back on the ice pillar.**

**_"It's my sister and the local ice-cutter boy"_ Elsa explained surprised but at the same time scared, cause she ran away in the first place to keep her sister safe from her. How did she found her..? Of cause, the ice-cutter boy, he knows the forest well.**

**_"Your sister? Now that is interesting"_ He said with an amused smile as he begun to walk over to the stairs but got stopped by Elsa who shook her head silently and turned her front to the stairs.**

**_"I have to do it, please let me handle this situation"_ she explained and took a big breath and exhaled as she started to walk down the stair towards her sister and Kristoff.**

**The pale-gray skinned man, like all the other times, disappeared in the shadow  
as Elsa walked down the stairs and made Anna turn her head from Kristoff and to look upon her sister.  
There were an awkward silence between them and Kristoff slowly backed out of the castle to let Anna handle it herself, as she wanted to.**  
**Anna opened her mouth and was about to say something but got cut out from Elsa.**

**_"What are you doing here Anna?"_ She asked in a dismissive tone but with a slide joy of seeing her sister again.**

**_"I've come to get you home"_ She replied, taking a step up at the stairs. **

**_"N-No, I don't belong in __Arendelle anymore"_ Elsa said gathering her hands together and looked away from Anna and off in the distance for a sort time.**

**_"Yes you do, we grew up together… You're my sister"_ Anna said, putting ****pressure on the word 'sister' while**** moving further up the stairs and closer to Elsa.**

**_"I can't Anna.. Please go, I can't go back, please leave"_ Tears begun to form in the corner of her eyes.**

"I'm a monster to them, I belong here" Elsa said scared to lose control of her powers again or the thought of coming back and maybe hurt someone, something she wouldn't want to happen again.

**_"We can change their mind Elsa, together!"_ She replied as she tried to sound happier.**

**As Elsa dismissed Anna more and more, backing away from her  
while Anna trying to get over to her sister, trying to understand and help her.  
A suddenly shadowing figure appeared in front of her, making her stop  
and got a little chock from the suddenly person in front of her.**

**_"I think it's time for you to leave now"_ Said the pale-gray skinned man who came out from the shadows, where he has been lurking and heard everything.**

**Anna took some steps backward just out of pure chock from the sudden reappearing of a man out of nowhere.**

**_"Elsa… I want to help you, please let me in"_ Anna tried to call out to her sister who was standing with her back to both the pale-gray skinned man, but no matter what she tried, Elsa ignore it.**

**_"She doesn't need you anymore"_ He pale-gray skinned man told her with a dry and dismissive voice and kept getting in Anna's way when she tried to get past him and over to her sister.**

**There was something weird and wrong about this tall, lithe darkly person  
standing in her way and she didn't liked him for keeping her from getting to her sister.  
A strangely shadowing aura came from this guy who was keeping her **  
**from getting to her sister, but nothing could prepare her from the chock she got from her sister.**

**_"Why can't you leave me alone Anna..?"_ Elsa suddenly said, first in a whisper but loud enough for Anna to hear the words, still with her arms around herself and back to Anna.**

**_"But… but you're my sister, Elsa you're my sister and I want to help you"_ Anna said now with a bit more desperation in her voice, she wasn't her usually energetic self, but a mix feelings of sadness and desperation.**

**_"I don't want your help Anna!"_ She said angrily, turning her whole body around to face Anna's scared face of her own sister and see the horror her eyes gave away.**

**Elsa's eye colour had turned to a crystal clear blue ice to almost completely a frost snow colour.**

**_"I don't want you here, I don't belong in Arendelle anymore, so why can't you understand why I don't want your help?!" Elsa literally cryed out in the castle._**

The sudden change in Elsa's voice had changed to something else, something the pale-gray skinned man had seen in her the moment he arrived in Arendelle and saw the newly crowned queen.   
**Elsa now stood beside the tall darkly pale-gray skinned man having a blue flame like dancing from her eyes.**  
**The pale-gray skinned man and he saw something else, than a mere human and it gave him a darkly grin to see her in that way. **  
**Anna was in chock but mostly heartbroken of the way her sister talked to her and wanted her gone from her sight, heavy tears begun to fall from her eyes, and even though she tried to hold them back, was it still too much for her.**

**She turned around and ran down the stairs and out of the double door, pass Kristoff who for a moment was confused to at first, why she got alone out, but then the fact she just ran pass him with hands over her own face crying, so he ran after her.**

**The moment Anna left the castle, Elsa snapped out of her stage and realised what she had done and took her hand up to her mouth and left out a whisper "what have I done..?" And ran all the way down to the double door, only to find out that Anna was gone with local ice-cutter boy. **  
**Elsa stumbled down while clutching to the side of the wall, feeling the tears falling down to the icey ground, but felt a gentle hand placed on her shoulder and without a notice, placed her head on it with a hand holding it.**

**The Darkly tall man sat down in a crouching position, placing another hand on her other shoulder, slowly getting her up on her feets, turning her around and looking her in the eyes with a little smirk on his lips.**

**_"You don't need her, you know that. They will all fear you, hate you and they will lock you up, as well as take your freedom away"_ told the pale-gray man caress gently Elsa's cheek, which she placed her hand on, finding a weird form of safety.**

**He had this aura, it was not a thing she could see, but she felt it, and it made her stronger, especially when she got in that weird trance she got in for a few seconds when she got mad at her sister.  
but the worse part about it... she liked it.**

**She looked up in he's silver-golden yellow eyes, placed her hand on he's cheek and smiled back at him.**

* * *

**Heartbroken from her meeting with her sister, hit her hard. **  
**It was actually showing on her, she and Kristoff had rushed away from her sister, in his sled **  
**and was on full gallop through the dark forest, cause no light could get through the darkly clouds, covering the sun out. **  
**Kristoff looked at Anna and got a little chock, the little white tuft of her hair, has grown and spread out and changed more of her hair, which also was something Kristoff notice, Anna was shaking more than she normally would, even with her thick winter cloth on.**

**_"Are you alright Anna?"_ He asked, finally pulled himself together to ask.**

**_"I-I'm okay.. or I don't really know anymore"_ Anna admitted while wiping her eyes from tears with the back side of her glove, she had hard time focusing on anything, partly because she still was heartbroken but didn't want to show it in front of Kristoff, but also partly because she was feeling weird.**

**Like a cold, spreading inside of her.  
Kristoff took off his glove and placed his hand on Anna's forehead and took it off quickly again looking at her.**

**_"Anna you're freezing cold, you're not alright"_ Kristoff implied making the sled go faster. He had to get her home before it got out of hand, cause when he touched her forehead, it wasn't a normal cold, it was really freezing, like she had ice in side of her.**

**She was also beginning to get shivering and he could see how her hair colour slowly but steadily changed to the white platinum colour which was growing out to the rest of her hair.**

**As they raced through the forest, they nearly crashed into some of the bigger trees as Kristoff drove the sled so fast, as he did. **  
**They had already past his little survival cave and it was clear that they was entering the outskirts of the big forest, partly because there were no blizzard, roaming around to slow them down or lead them away from the main road. **  
**As their path led them downhill through the forest, they were closing in on the beginning of the city, revolves around the castle, making it hard for Kristoff to make tight turns through the city blocks.**

**_"Woaw woaw.. Easy boy"_ Kristoff pulled in his leash to make a full stop in front of the big stone footbridge where two city guards stood around a barrel of fire.**

**_"Kristoff? What are you doing here, weren't you with.. Oh my god what happen to the princess?!"_ He asked in horror, rushing quickly over to Kristoff who had Anna in his arms and was carrying her towards the castle. **  
**Both castle guards rushed to the big outer double gate and then to the inner double gate so Anna could get inside of this biting cold and get some warmth in her body.**

**As the big gate like door opens up, the two guards storms in and told Archer to get something to keep the princess warm with. **  
**Archer was already on his move to the kitchen and said with a determined voice to the servants to make some hot tea and another servant to get warm thick blankets. While the servant made everything ready as fast as they could, Archer ran out again and ran after the two guards and Kristoff that carried her through the long corridor and into a room where there was a big fireplace she could rest. **

**Kristoff placed her on a couch close to the fire to keep her warm, quickly right after she was placed in the couch; the servants came rushing in the room with hot tea and blankets and right behind, Hans and the other gentlemens, including the duke of Weaselton,  
who more stood in the background and observed what had happen.  
Hans quickly sat down beside Anna and hold her ice cold hand while **  
**Archer pouring the tea up as one of the servants warped the warm blankets around Anna.**

**_"Here, drink this Miss Anna, will make you warmer"_ Said the Butler and gave Hans the tea, so he could help Anna to drink it. **  
**All the tea went down, but nothing helped, not even the fireplace could warm her ice cold body, even her normal strawberry blonde haircolour has completely change to the platinum blonde like her little streak in her hair, she had before.**

**_"I-I.. Hans?.. my sister.."_ Anna tried to stay in focus, but was too difficult for her, cause of the stage she was in and closed her eyes again because of the constant blackouts of the cold, spreading more and more around in her body.**

**_"I'm here Anna"_ said Hans almost in a whisper as he tightens his grip around her hands, trying and warm her, but nothing worked. They could see that every time she breath or talked, the air that came out almost looked like damp, like it just had entered a room in freezing degrees.**

**Hans looked from Anna's face which doesn't have much colour back and up to the butler's old but worried face, that made a swing with his head to pulled him to the side for a under four eyes. **  
**As Hans got up to follow the butler, he told the servants to try and keep her warm. **  
**When he got over to the old butler, he asked him what it was as he looked worried back at Anna time to time.**

**_"Hans, I know you only want Miss Anna to be happy and safe, but you know she doesn't have long again"_ Archer explained to Hans while leading to a cane.**

**At first he didn't understood what the butler referred to, but suddenly it hit him and his face change in an instance and looked at the butler with terror.**

**_"No no no.. She can't, but… NO no I won't let that happen! You're wrong; she's much stronger than this!"_ Hans said to the butler, he wouldn't accept it, no it couldn't happen, why her?!**

**Hans' sudden reaction made the others turn their attraction quickly to the two men**  
**but got back to try and keep Anna warm, but without luck. **  
**Hans looked over at the couch and the others, when he heard a servant gasb and called for both of them, rushing over, Hans pulled **  
**her into his arms to hold her warm, but with no luck, even though he could feel the cold **  
**through the thick blanket, even with the warm fireplace igniting a dance of flames.**

**Everyone stood up and had given up hope.**

**Hans suddenly felt a cold hand on his cheek and looks down at Anna's **  
**completely colourless face, few tears rolling down her own cheek with half opened eyes**  
**while smiling back up at Hans who, even though only known her for a short time, still felt some sort of loss of his soul.**

**_"Please don't.. Don't go, stay Anna.. I can save..!"_ Hans tried to keep her awake but got interrupted by Anna.**

**_"It's alright Hans.. You can't stop.."_ Her voice cracked and stopped right as she tried to finish her sentence.**

**Hans just sat there with the colourless and silence Anna in his arms **  
**and didn't moved, but could only look in her cold, empty eyes that just stared out in emptiness.  
****Even though Hans didn't say anything, was it clear that he was shattered by the lost of Anna.**  
**A hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice behind him made him look up, only to see it was Kristoff.**

**_"I know it's hard man, I've just lost my best friend, but there is nothing we can do, let her go"_ Kristoff explained to Hans while trying to keep his own tear back, but was harder than he thought.**

**Hans got up which almost felt like in slow-motion, but got up and let the butler take over**  
**and move Anna's body out of the room and to a place where she could get fixed up and made ready for a funeral. **  
**As the servants, who were carrying Anna's body and Archer got out of the room, **  
**got Hans to sit down in the same couch with both his hands over his face without saying a word.**

**Kristoff also left the room; he was going with Archer and the other servants to help them as much as he could. Anna was after all his best friend and it hit him hard, but he would not show it, or at least try not to show it. **  
**The other gentlemen and the duke were standing in front of Hans looking at him, like they were expecting him to do something about this.**

**_"Elsa is a monster, and we are all in grave danger"_ the duke suddenly said with a clenched fist close to his chest to show he meant business while looking at the others which nodded but not without showing their sorrowfully face.**

**They were not found of how all this had ended, but it had to stop, if anyone were to survive this horrific winter.  
Hans looked up at the others who were standing and looking back at his answer.**

**_"I charge Queen Elsa of __Arendelle… With treason, and sentence her to death"_ Hans declared as the others nodded in agreement.**

**Hans got up and out of the room with the others behind him.  
As they walked down the corridor and past the room  
where Anna was getting ready for being buried, but before they got too far, a familiar voice sounded behind them  
and asked where they was going.**

**Hans turned his head and saw it was Kristoff and soon after the butler, who joined behind him.**

**_"Where do you think you're going Prince Hans?"_ Kristoff asked with crossed arms and head leading just a little to the side.**

**_"We have to end this, and you know it.. We can't go on like this, it won't change back"_ Hans said as he sighed and looked at Kristoff who understood what he referred to.**

**_"There must be another way"_ said Archer while leaning to the side on his cane.**

**_"There isn't, Princess Anna already tried, and look how that turned out?!"_ Hans said and clenched his fists**

**_"No.. This is the only way now, and I'm taking control over this situation with the help from the duke and the captain"_ Hans explained and turned around to continue down the corridor and down the stairs.**

**Just before they left the big hall and got to the armoury where the captain's soldiers were holding up for the winter, the butler stopped them.**

**_"Wait Prince Hans, please don't do this"_ the butler begged, trying to get as fast as I could, down the stairs.**

**_"We have just talked about this Archer; I know she means a lot to you, but look at this place, it's only getting worse!"_ Hans pointed out, looking around them; the ice was slowly chewing its way through the walls and windows, as well as the darkness that has begun to show. Not a darkness from night, but an unnatural darkness moving over the whole country.**

**_"Please Prince Hans, I beg you, Elsa is all I have left of the family… If you just could, get her back, we might be able to talk to her"_ the butler pointed out while leaning a little to the left side on his cane.**

**Hans sighed but agreed in the end to try to capture her instead of removing her, much to the dukes disliking. **  
**He saw her as a monster, a devil to be purge from this world, but did not say anything and followed Prince Hans into the armoury. **  
**The captain quickly got his men and they all prepared for going after Queen Elsa with 8 of the soldiers that were fit to go. **  
**When they all got out, Hans stopped and turned around to look at them all, and begun to give them a speech about how they're gonna survive and get back again while people who still was standing around barrels with fire in them.**

**All while that was going on, the duke pulled his two own body guards over, to speak with them privately.**

**_"I don't trust the Queen and she must be stopped, no matter the cost. I want you two to end her misery… permanently, understood?"_ The duke asked and looked at them with his big white moustache moving a little from moving his mouth.**

**But before they got to say anything else, had Hans gotten up on a horse and called them all the follow him out of Arendelle and onwards to the Show Queen's castle. **  
**The captain and the duke stayed back to look after the people in the city, but let the soldiers he had chosen, know to follow Hans.**


End file.
